Enseñándote Modales
by Denisetkm
Summary: Alcohol… Una fiesta, un deseo que lo atormenta, una chica fastidiosa que lo molesta… Podría desquitarse de aquel deseo en una sola noche… Jugando con una niña lo que queda de noche… —Te voy a enseñar modales…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía…

**Título**: Enseñándote Modales.

**Summary:** Alcohol… Una fiesta, un deseo que lo atormenta, una chica fastidiosa que lo molesta… Podría desquitarse de aquel deseo en una sola noche… Jugando con una niña lo que queda de noche…

—Te voy a enseñar modales…

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Lemmon y Posible Ooc (Sorry)

**Número****de****palabras:** 3424

**P.D:** Las lineas en el texto son para marcar cambios de escena

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Como cualquier día normal… luego de clases, los amigos de su hermano se reunían a beber, a fumar, hablar y hacer todas las pendejadas que vagos como ellos hacían después de la universidad.<p>

Y ella Sakura Haruno tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Tenia que limpiar sus desordenes, hacen todo lo que ellos dejaban de hacer, incluso a veces tenia que hacerles la tarea. Solo porque era una "buena chica".

Sonó el timbre. Sakura bufo molesta, ya iba a comenzar el espectáculo. Escucho desde su cuarto las voces chillonas de su hermano Sai, un estúpido moreno de ojos como el carbón, con el cabello peinado casi como un coco.

Sakura se recogió el cabello rosa en una coleta y bajo a saludar el mejor que le caía de los amigos de su hermano,

Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio escandaloso de ojos azules muy simpático y juguetón.

—Hola Naruto-kun…—dijo al verlo. El rubio sonrió dejo de abrazar a Sai para torturarla a ella con su abrazo.

—Sakura-chan…—Naruto sin dejar de abrazar se volvió hacia Sai—¿Y donde esta el Teme?

Fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Cada vez que oía el nombre de la persona aquella que no toleraba, era así. Sasuke Uchiha así era que se llamaba la persona a la que Naruto se refería por "teme", un chico moreno de ojos del mismo color, casi igual que Sai, solo que según varias personas, tenía más Flow y con un humor de perros.

No entendía como que Naruto y Sai que eran unos payasos escandalosos y amables se juntaban con un alma en pena, cretino y creído como Sasuke.

—Vendrá mas tarde…—dijo Sai—Me llamo hace un rato diciéndome que se le presento un asunto llamado "Karin"…

—Apuesto que tendrá sex…

—No lo dudes…—dijo Sai interrumpiendo al rubio.

Los dos chicos se fueron al salón y Sakura regreso a su cuarto. Al rato ya habían llegado los de la manada y solo faltaba al parecer el "líder" que era la rata inmunda de Sasuke. Y no duro mucho en llegar, Sakura supo cuando llego porque los chicos se revolucionaron y así siguió hasta pasada la noche…

Era una de las muchas desventajas de vivir con su hermano mayor, pensó en un principio que escaparse de las garras de sus padres era mejor, pero al convivir con Sai, supo que era mil veces peor que ellos. Incluso sus amigos, incluyendo a Sasuke, alejaban todo aquel chico guapo que intentara acercársele.

Bufo molesta y bajo a la cocina a comer algo antes de acostarse. Entro a la cocina y para su desgracia aun estaban Sasuke, Sai y no tan desgracia Naruto.

—Son ya las 12, no tienen a quien mas joder…

—Como siempre de ridícula, Haruno…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura le saco el dedo mayor a Sasuke y este se rió.

—Hay que enseñarles modales a tu hermana, Sai…

—Creo… Enséñale…—murmuró este.

—Yo le enseñaré modales a Sakura-chan…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Ya lárguense…

Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron.

—Bueno ya que nos están echando, nos vamos… Sai recuerda lo de mañana en mi casa…—dijo Sasuke y miro a Sakura—No se permiten niños en la fiesta…

—Sasuke, no puedo dejar sola a Sakura…

—Pero siempre la dejas sola…

—Si, pero mis padres ya llegaran de Francia y créeme que quiero un coche nuevo… tengo que portarme bien y cuidar a Sakura.

—De acuerdo, llévala pero que no moleste ni llame la atención…—acepto Sasuke.

—No iré…

No deseaba ir a un sitio lleno de alcohol, chicos desenfrenados, chicas superficiales, sexo, preservativos por doquier. Además sabía que no seria muy bien recibida…

_Que estoy pensando de todos modos no iré…_

—Sai va a ir porque le tengo una sorpresa…¿Entiendes? Y si tú arruinas esa sorpresa te juro que me la pagaras caro…—le dijo Sasuke.

—¿Me vas a obligar?

—Sai préstame un preservativo le voy a enseñar modales a tu hermana…

—Toma…—Sai saco uno de su cartera y se lo paso a Sasuke.

—¿Que? ¿Estás loco?

—Voy a presentarle a Sai una chica y ya que has arruinado las otras citas, esta no la arruinarás…

—¿Esa es mi sorpresa…? ¿Con quien…? ¡No! No me digas… ¿Con Ino, verdad?

—Si…

Sai se ruborizo.

—Así que alístate para mañana y tu…—dijo esto ultimo mirando a Sakura—Iras y te mantendrás a mi lado para que no arruines la cita…

Sakura frunció el ceño. No tenía opción alguna, sabía que esa tal Ino era la que le gustaba a Sai y ella y junto a sus niñerías habían arruinado las citas de su pobre hermano. Suspiro, mañana iba a tener que ir a una fiesta a la que no quería ir…

* * *

><p>2708/2011

Sábado

9:30PM (21:30PM

En la casa de Sasuke.

Su hermano ya había llegado a la fiesta desde hace 20 minutos, se dijo observando su reloj. Se habían separado en la casa de su amiga Hinata, Sakura le había dicho que pasaría un rato con ella y luego iría a la estúpida fiesta. Y allí estaba ella…

Suspiro, mientras se adentraba en el centro de la fiesta repleta de chicos guapos y mujeres fáciles… Cuando entro alguno de esos chicos guapos se quedaron mirándola como preguntándose: ¿Que hace esta chica aquí?

* * *

><p>Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la pelirosa entrar. Y lo frunció mas al ver que no pasaba por desapercibida ante los chicos que estaban en la puerta. Le había dicho que no llamase la atención y era lo primero que hacia.<p>

Vestida con una falda blanca tan corta que si se inclinara tan solo un poco podría verle la fecha de nacimiento. Y su blusa de tiras rosada casi enseñando el busto, porque se veía a tres lenguas que no llevaba sostén, y creía ella que no llamaba la atención, tan solo con sus piernas largas y con aquella blusa sin sostén…

_Que diablos estoy pensando…_

No puso porque decidió que debía de ir, hubiera podido quedarse en una casa de una amiga. Se acarició el ceño, ya le dolía de tanto fruncirlo. Fue hasta ella que estaba parada mirando hacia todos los lados.

—Ya has llegado…

Ella se volvió.

—Si…—rodó los ojos—¿Y Sai?

—Echando un polvo…

Sakura puso cara de asco.

—¡Que cochino!

—Tonta…

—Me voy de aquí no estaré en un sitio donde no soy muy bien recibida y…

—Shhh… Ahuyentaras a las personas…—dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola—Sube a mi cuarto y enciérrate ahí y no salgas hasta que te diga…

—No eres nadie para mandarme…

—Sakura-chan…—grito alguien a su lado.

Naruto se le tiro encima a Sakura y la abrazo. Sasuke se enfureció. La pelirosa siguió llamando la atención.

—Naruto-kun…

—Vamos a bailar, Sakura-chan—Y se llevo a Sakura.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto y a Sakura frunciendo el ceño. La hermana de Sai, era por así decirlo una molestosa pelo de chicle, fastidiosa. Murmuró una palabrota y se alejo de la vista de aquellos dos.

* * *

><p>No bebería alcohol, pero el color rosado le atraía mucho. ¿Que diablos era aquello? ¿Vino? ¿Champaña? ¿Ponche? Bueno vino no era, era demasiado claro y transparente, el Ponche no era así tan burbujeante, así que opto por la champaña.<p>

Naruto siguió ofreciéndole la copa.

—¿Que es?

—Pruébalo y veras…—dijo el rubio acercándole mas la copa.

—Piensas darle eso a una menor, Usuratonkachi…—dijo Sasuke enfadado arrebatándole la copa y dejándola a un lado.

—Oye, yo iba a beber eso…—le espeto la pelirosa.

Sasuke la halo del brazo, alejándola de rubio y de las bebidas y llevándosela consigo hacia fuera.

—Suéltame…

—Te llevare a tu casa…—la llevo hasta su auto, un Ferrari negro de ultimo modelo.

Le abrió la portezuela y la empujo dentro de el para después cerrarle la puerta. Rodeo el vehículo y entro para a arrancar luego poniendo rumbo hacia la casa de la chica.

En el camino la pelirosa iba refunfuñando molesta y hablando puras tontería. Una vez que llegaron, la chica salio como un demonio del coche.

—Sakura…

—Me estaba divirtiendo… Conocí a un chico que me gusto mucho y lo acabas de arruinar, ni siquiera le di mi mail y menos mi numero.

—¿Como se llama?

—A ti que te importa…

—No voy a dejar que ningún amigo mío se meta con una niña…

—No soy una niña…

—Entra ya…

Sakura abrió la puerta y se la hubiese cerrado en las narices a Sasuke si este no hubiese metido un pie en ella. Entro rápidamente para darse cuenta de que la chica se alejaba escaleras arriba.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y subió también. Sabía cual era el cuarto de la chica, pues la puerta tenía un conejito rosa y un letrero también en rosa indicando que era el cuarto de Sakura.

_Y así dice que no es una niña…_

Llevo la mano hacia la manija de la puerta, pero al intentar girarla se encontró con el seguro.

—¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta!

—¡Lárgate!—se escucho.

—Me voy a quedar esta noche, así que mas te vale que me respetes…

—No me importa…

Sasuke refunfuño. Bajo hacia la cocina. Tanto ajetreo con la fiesta, con la cita de Sai y con la vigilancia de Sasuke, se le había olvidado comer algo. Abrió la nevera y busco algo, luego se fue hacia la sala a ver un poco de TV hasta que Sai llegara, que seguramente eso seria por la mañana.

—Lo que tengo que hacer por ese pendejo…

Pasaron las horas hasta que casi quedándose dormido se levanto y se aseguro de que Sakura estuviese en su cuarto, aunque este estuviera cerrado.

Luego volvió al incómodo sofá y se recostó en el mientras veía su reloj, las 12:30AM

—Genial… No volveré a hacer de buena gente…—Y sin más se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Abrió un ojo cuando sintió un aroma extraño cerca de el, aunque todo estaba oscuro se podía ver la silueta de alguien inclinado sobre el. Rápidamente, como le dio su cuerpo, movió la mano y la silueta del alguien quedo aplastada bajo el, sobre el sofá.<p>

—¿Quien eres?—dijo agarrandole las muñecas a la silueta.

—¡Sasuke!—era una voz inconfundible, la voz de Sakura era chillona y con un timbre molestoso—¿Que diablos haces?

—Eso te pregunto yo… ¿Que haces a esta hora levantada? ¿A donde crees que vas?

—Solo quería…

—Escaparte, lo se… Entiende que no te dejare ir con el hijo de puta de Gaara…

—Oye, Gaara no es hijo de puta, engendro y tu como sabes que estaba con el… ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?

—¿Y que si lo estaba haciendo?

—¡Estas loco…!—ella comenzó a forcejear debajo de el—Ya suéltame… Me lastimas…

—No lo haré… Si lo hago te vas a escapar, así que… ¿Así como estamos?—se rió Sasuke—así dormiremos… Solo hasta que Sai regrese, si es que lo hace…

—¿Encima de mi? Le diré a mi hermano que eres un abusador… Estas abusando de mi…

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada…

—Me lo estas clavando—grito ella.

Sakura se movió lo justo y su trasero quedo pegado a la entrepierna ya despierta del moreno.

Sasuke gruño.

—No hagas eso…

Sakura se rió debajo de el.

—¿Que no haga que?—ella volvió a moverse, como provocándolo—¿Esto?

—Te lo advierto… Nunca he violado a nadie… No quiero que seas la primera…

—¿Quien dice que me violarás si sigo haciendo iesto…/i

—¡Yo!

—Oh… Me gustaría ver eso…—susurro como queriendo jugar un poco.

Ella siguió restregando su trasero con la entrepierna del moreno.

—Hay que enseñarte modales… Si no quieres acabar siempre con un chico dentro de ti, es mejor que aprendas por las buenas a no provocar a un hombre como yo…

Y de un rápido movimiento Sakura estuvo de frente a el.

—¿Y ahora…?—dijo mirándola a sus ojos de encanto.

De acuerdo, admitía que le gustaba ver esos ojos. No tenia nada de malo verlos, ni tampoco ver su cuerpo tan proporcionado. Esas piernas esbeltas, esa cadera estrecha, ese vientre plano… Esos pecho redondeados de tamaño normal…

—¿Que tienes que me excita, Haruno?—pregunto el de la nada.

—Si Sai te oye te mata…—bromeo ella.

—El sabe lo que tiene por hermana…

—¿Que me vas a enseñar primero?—dijo Sakura coquetamente volviendo al tema de los modales.

—¿Que?—Sasuke se rió—Estas ebria…

—No estoy ebria… Solo quiero que me enseñes y me toques…

—¿Estas segura de que eres lo que dices ser? ¿Virgen?

—Lo soy… Créeme…

—No creo que lo seas, mal educada…

—¿Por que estas tan seguro?

—Una virgen nunca provocaría tanto a un hombre.

Sasuke vio como Sakura tragaba nerviosa. Era de esperarse, ella estaba jugando con el y ahora el asunto le salía por la culata… Ahora era el quien estaba jugando y el nunca perdía.

—Sasuke yo…—empezó a decir ella al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar debajo de el—Creo que debería irme a dormir…

—Vamos a terminar el juego que vos comenzaste…

—Pero…

—Shhh… Ahora vamos a jugar y a enseñarte modales.

* * *

><p>Sakura trago nerviosa. ¿Por que bajo a la sala para molestarlo? ¿Por que? Al principio solo había querido fastidiarlo un poco, pero ahora todo estaba fastidiado, lo veía en sus ojos totalmente nublados por la lujuria… ¿Desde cuando todo aquello había pasado a ser un juego? Ah, si… desde que quiso pasarse de lista y allí estaba bajo un chico excitado, todo por intentar pasarse de lista.<p>

—Será muy divertido…

—Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrió y bajo la cabeza. Deslizó una mano debajo de su nuca y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Sakura sintió los cálidos labios del chico y por instinto propio abrió los labios, sintió como el se los rozaba con experiencia. La punta de su lengua le recorrió el labio inferior, besándola, invitándola a jugar un poco mas.

Los labios de la pelirosa se abrieron mas y dejaron que el deslizara su lengua dentro de ella y profundizará el beso. La estaba saboreando de una forma tan sensual, estaba haciendo con su boca el acto sexual. Sakura gimió.

Separo la boca de la de el y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—¿No te gusto nuestro juego

—Yo…

—Seguiremos…

—Pero…

Sasuke sello su protesta con sus labios y hundió la lengua en su boca. Sakura le empezaba a gustar aquello… ¿A quien no?

Empezó a devolverle el beso. Ya se lo imaginaba en la cama, si besaba así de esa manera tan orgásmica, de seguro era un dios en la habitación.

Incluso ya estaba teniendo esas fantasías eróticas del momento… Ella deslizando su lengua por su cuerpo o al revés, Sasuke lamiéndola, descendiendo hasta su vientre y luego hasta su entrepierna…

Sasuke al parecer se dio cuenta de su forma de pensar, ya que el beso se torno más apasionado. Se estaban devorando mutuamente. Pero su sala no podía ser sitio de aquel acto, así que se volvió a separar de Sasuke.

—Aquí no… Vamos arriba…

Se levantaron y ella lo halo del brazo, llevándoselo hacia arriba. Ella tomando la iniciativa lo empujo a la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre el.

—Sabes que es tiempo de poder arrepentirte y echarte hacia atrás…

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Bueno, luego no me digas que todo esto fue mi culpa…

—No lo haré…

Ella bajo la cabeza para apropiarse de los labios masculinos. Sasuke se quedo quieto un rato, porque poco después comenzó a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo, por sus brazos, por su cadera. Apretó esta y la pego mas a el. Sakura sintió su erección y un calor excitante que empezó en su entrepierna y se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke subió las manos de sus caderas a sus pechos, se los apretó y la pelirosa se alegro de no llevar sujetador. Sakura siguió besándolo mientras él le acariciaba los pechos, de un momento a otro, ella se encontraba abajo con Sasuke encima de ella, besándola y ella sin blusa con los pezones erectos aun siendo acariciados por Sasuke.

—Sasuke…

El pelinegro se separo de ella, llevando los labios desde su boca hasta sus pechos, comenzó a lamerle los pezones mientras intentaba deshacerse de la falda. Ya sin ella procedió a meter las manos dentro de sus bragas, acariciándole su capullo con el pulgar.

—Sasuke…

Con uno de sus dedos penetro la cavidad vaginal de la chica, acompasando sus movimientos de penetración con la succión de sus pechos. Le quito las bragas.

Sasuke sin dejar de mover los dedos fue bajando, se entretuvo lamiendo un poco su ombligo, y luego bajo a su entrepierna. Sakura vio como Sasuke sacaba el dedo de ella y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Iugh!—dijo con cara de asco.

El sonrió y bajo la cabeza. Encontró con su lengua su zona más sensible. Sakura se arqueo. Sasuke era tan genial, la pelirosa se sentía a punto de explotar y para su tortura, el pelinegro la tomo con la boca, torturándola.

—Sasuke… No…

Sasuke siguió lamiéndola, saboreándola, hasta el punto que ya no era el sabor lo único que quería, ya que le estaba succionando con fuerza el capullo entre sus piernas.

Sakura comenzó a temblar sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo. Sasuke se levantó y se desnudo rápidamente frente a ella. La fuerza atrayente de su cuerpo y la visión de su potente y orgullosa erección la excitó tanto que alargó una mano hacia el.

—Es grande…

—Y es todo tuyo…—dijo el.

Sakura sonrió y le deslizó un dedo desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta de este.

—Sakura…—gruño el.

Ella se bajo de la cama y se arrodilló frente a el, reemplazo el dedo por su boca y lo recorrió con la lengua. Sintió como el se tensaba y se agarraba de su cabello.

Sakura se lo metió entero en su boca y el lanzo un gemido, comenzó a acariciárselo, haciendo que su punta se pusiese brillante con el néctar de su excitación.

El sin previo aviso se alejo de Sakura y esta lo miro enfadada.

—Oye…

—Súbete a la cama…

Ella lo obedeció y Sasuke se coloco entre sus piernas.

—¿Me detengo?

—No…

—Bien…

Con la mirada en sus ojos verdosos, Sasuke la fue penetrando lentamente hasta que sintió la barrera que lo separaba del placer.

Ella con la miraba le indico que procediera a quitarle la virginidad por completa. Sasuke empujo un poco más y sintió como aquella barrera molestosa cedía.

Sakura se mordió los labios al sentirlo, aunque le dolía un poco, era su tamaño lo que mas le asustaba.

—No te preocupes… Ya te acostumbraras…—dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos.

El cuerpo ya no virginal de Sakura comenzó a adaptarse a el y Sasuke empezó el vaivén de caderas lentamente para después tomar la velocidad necesaria que lo llevaría a donde el quería.

Ella se retorcía debajo de el mientras el la penetraba y comenzaba a acariciarle su punto mas sensible.

—Sasuke…

—Te dije que te enseñaría modales… ¿Como se dice cuando quieres algo?

—Dame de eso…

—No, así no… Con delicadeza…

—Dame…

—Umm…—Sasuke salio de ella y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Dame mas, por favor…—murmuró entrecortadamente.

Sasuke la penetro con fuerza, profundamente y Sakura sintió como volvía a estremecerse. El sintió como ella lo apretaba dentro de si y como se dejaba fluir.

—¡Sasuke!—grito ella cuando llego a la cúspide de aquel paraíso.

Sasuke al oírla gritar supo que no podía contenerse mas y se libero. Se dejo caer sobre ella y respirando entrecortadamente se situó a su lado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudieron recuperarse por completo.

—Sasuke…

—Umm…

—¿Que hicimos?

—Lo que queríamos hacer, o me vas a decir que no querías… Te dije que no había arrepentimientos luego y cero culpas…

—No me arrepiento, pero te diré que fue grandioso…

—¿Entonces…?

—Aprendí a decir por favor…—sonrió ella—Creo que deberíamos intentarlo mas seguido sin que Sai lo sepa…

—A mi no me interesa que Sai lo sepa… ¿Pero que es lo que deberíamos intentar?

—Enseñarme modales… No se casi nada, pero hoy he aprendido un poquitin…

—¿Quieres que siga…?

—Con tal de que me enseñes un poco…—dijo ella subiéndose a el.

—Lo intentare…—soltó un gruñido al verse dentro de Sakura de nuevo.

Sakura comenzó a moverse junto a el.

—Mas rápido, Sasuke…

—¿Como se dice?

—Por favor…

—Muy bien…—le dijo el con una expresión seductora en los ojos—Sigue aprendiendo…

—Si, Sasuke… —susurro ella. Su boca reclamo la del chico para obsequiarlo con una larga seria de malos modales.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D comenten<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Este capítulo es inédito. Este Fic es un One Shot, no tenía planeado hacerle un capítulo, además, este OS solo era para un concurso… y luego lo subí a fanfic… Pero esos reviews me dijeron que tenía q hacerle una continuación, porque había una chica que si no publicaba conti iba a pasar algo… Lolz… Y pues aquí esta, después de un largo periodo… ^-^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 2: YA NO SON MODALES…**

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno sonrió gustosa al ver a entrar al chico de sus fantasías, por la puerta. Era tan sexy, tan hermoso tan… *¬*

Se llevo el vaso lleno de ponche de frambuesa, para los que no bebían. Ahora mismo estaba parada apoyada sobre la pared y tenía una buena vista, podía ver todo aquel que entrara a la fiesta.

Se mordió el labio y camino hacia el chico que acababa de entrar. Solo había pasado una semana de su encuentro fructífero, y ella había aprendido algunas cosas con el dios de la sexualidad Sasuke Uchiha, a quien todavía no consideraba su novio, pues era algo raro, pero no quería molestar a Sasuke con cosas estúpidas como poniendo etiquetas a las relaciones, asi que prefería llamar a todo aquel embrollo "Amantes" que "Novios".

Sacudió la cabeza mientras iba hacia él. Este se detuvo a hablar con unos chicos en un grupito. Sakura aprovecho que estaba de espaldas a ella y lo abrazo por detrás haciendo que el diera un respingo y lo apretó.

— ¡Oye! —grito el chico para darse la vuelta—Oh… Sakura…

—Hola Sasuke…—dijo ella melosa con una sonrisa. Aunque eran amantes no podía evitar abrazarlo y besarlo dulcemente.

—Hola…—dijo él como siempre seco.

—Emm… Podemos hablar…

El arqueo las cejas y luego asintió. Agradecía que la fiesta se celebraba en su casa, asi podían estar solos y tranquilos, sin que nadie los molestara. Sakura le agarro una mano y se lo llevo escaleras arriba hacia su recámara. Cuando la pelirosa y el chico entraron, la primera cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se apoyo en ella. Sasuke se volvió.

— ¿De que querías hablar?

Sakura sonrió y separándose de la puerta fue hacia él y se enganchó a su cuello.

—Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke antes de cerrar la boca sobre la suya.

Solo había pasado un día desde la última vez que había tenido contacto físico y Sasuke le había enseñando un par de modales mas, como el más esencial y útil: Obedecer que era el que más le gustaba. Estaba segura de que ya sabía mucho sobre modales…

Sakura atrapó uno de los labios del pelinegro con los suyos para después besar las comisuras de la boca del chico y seguir extendiendo los besos por sus mejillas, su cuello. Volvió a su boca y rozo con la punta de la lengua su boca, volviendo a los besos rápidos.

Sasuke no se quedo atrás la agarro por la cintura retrocediendo con ella hacia la cama, hasta que dio con ella y el pelinegro quedo sentado con Sakura quien se le había subido a horcadas sin romper los besos.

El pelinegro sonrió y tomo el control de la situación. Sabía que esta vez había sido muy rápido, otras veces se demoraban hablando un poco antes de pasar a las caricias, a los besos y luego al sexo. Pero en esta ocasión no había nada de habladera, había pasado directamente a los besos y ahí estaba el. Intentando meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica, Sasuke aprovecho que la chica abrió solo un milímetro los labios, introdujo la punta de su lengua suavemente en su boca, acarició con ella la de Sakura.

La agarro de la nuca para poder profundizar el beso. Jugueteó un poco dentro de su boca, acariciando sus dientes, sus mejillas por dentro, su lengua, el cielo… exploró su boca hasta que Sakura no pudo seguir con aquel juego y se separo de él jadeando.

—Sasuke…

El llevo las manos hacia los pechos de Sakura y se los apretó. Sakura gimió y siguió besandolo como antes, tentándolo, lo beso de todas las maneras posibles, jugando con sus labios tirando de ellos, mientras él seguía tocándole los pechos descaradamente.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke dejo de ser el juguete de Sakura. Acarició con sus labios, sus orejas, su cuello, sus mejillas para volver a sus labios. Sasuke bajo hacia sus pechos cubiertos por una blusa de tiras rosada, el se la levanto un poco, revelando sus pechos cremosos coronados por unos pezones rosados, a los cuales Sasuke no dudo en reclamar, chupándolos, lamiéndolos y tirando de ellos. Le pellizco uno de sus pezones con los dedos índice y pulgar, luego se volvió a inclinar hacia ellos y comenzó a succionar el derecho mientras el restante era estimulado por los mismos dedos.

—Sasuke… No…

— ¿Que sucede?

—Hazme tuya…

— ¿Ahora? ¿No deseas jugar un poco más? ¿Cómo aprender nuevas posiciones?

Sakura arqueo las cejas y miro al chico que tenía una mirada burlona pero lujuriosa en la cara.

—¿Que?

—Posiciones…—le mordió el cuello—Quiero enseñarte las que más me gustan… —se rio—Sabias que la posición que más odio es la del "Misionero"… Es tan cansina y aunque se goza mucho con ella, duro mucho para lle…

— ¡Cállate!—lo interrumpió ella.

— ¿No quieres que te enseñe?

—Yo…

—Vamos… Posiciones… Sexo… Piénsalo…

— ¿Ahora?

—Cuando quieras pero con tal de que lo hagamos… Esperare…

—Ah… Ok…

—Bien… ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No… Prefiero seguir besándote y tal vez hacerte… Tu sabes…—dijo ruborizada.

Sasuke sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería. A Sakura todavía le seguía afectando un tema tan Tabú como el sexo oral. Acarició el cabello rosa y le dio un beso casto.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien…

Ella se bajo de él y fue a la puerta a cerrarla con seguro, no quería que NADIE los interrumpiera. Luego volvió y se arrodillo frente a él, llevo las manos al cinturón de Sasuke quitándoselo y lo mismo le paso al botón de los pantalones, bajo la cremallera.

—Sakura…—gruño el.

—Ni siquiera te he tocado plenamente y ya estas gruñendo… Eres un pervertido…

—Tu eres la que esta arrodillada frente a mí, a punto de hacerme un or…

—Shh… No lo digas arruinas el momento… Y ya déjame continuar.

Le bajo los pantalones, el bulto de Sasuke se levanto orgulloso por debajo de los bóxers.

Sakura sonrió.

—Levántate un poco para bajarte los bóxers…

El sonrió con los ojos llenos de deseo, obedeciendo y la peli rosa le bajo los bóxers quedando Sasuke como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Sasuke se llevo una de sus manos a su miembro erecto y se lo acarició el mismo. Sakura se quedo con la boca como una 'O' mirándolo embelesada. Sasuke dejo de masturbarse y miro a la chica.

— ¿Lo quieres…?—dijo ofreciéndoselo.

Ella sin responderle puso cuidadosamente los labios en la punta de su miembro. Con la lengua trazo toda la longitud, recorriendo primero un lado y después el otro. Volvió otra vez a su punta, permitiendo luego que su miembro se deslizara dentro de su boca.

—Sakura…

La peli rosa se metió toda la longitud profundamente en su boca, presionándolo con los labios. Aun no podía creer que la gran hombría de Sasuke le cabiera entera.

—Sakura…—siguió Sasuke mientras se echaba hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Sakura sintió los temblores de Sasuke antes de sentir aquel líquido caliente y viscoso tomar posesión de su boca. No lo dudo ni una vez y se lo trago todo. Aun seguía lamiéndose los labios cuando el chico se sentó derecho y la miro desde arriba.

—Te veniste…—le dijo.

—Nadie me lo hace tan bueno como tu…

—Haha… Que cumplido…

Sakura se levanto. Se quito la blusa quedando en topless, se bajo la falda junto con las bragas, Sasuke se llevo la mano a su entrepierna que comenzaba a coger fuerza de nuevo.

—Eres rápida…

De acuerdo había llegado muy rápido al clímax pero nada mas de verla ahí agachada frente a él con toda su hombría dentro de su boca, verla haciéndolo era demasiado… No había podido contenerse.

—Sakura…

—Umm…—ella volvió a sentarse a horcadas sobre él, le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que lo provocaba moviéndose sobre él.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer dejen coments :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Enseñando Otras Cosas

**Resumen:**

El Alcohol… Una fiesta... Un deseo que lo atormenta... Una chica fastidiosa que lo molesta… ¿Podría desquitarse de aquel deseo en una sola noche…? Jugando con una niña en lo que queda de noche…

—Te voy a enseñar modales…—le dijo.

Luego de que al fin pudiera tener esa chica se decía que no estaba del todo domesticada, necesitaba aprender. Y quien mejor profesor que él en el ámbito de la enseñanza del sexo.

**.**

**.**

**Notas del capitulo:**

Hola volví… No se si esta libre de cargos pero a mi no me importa, ustedes lo pidieron y yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente cochina (lo que viene a la mente rara de **WIFE, **ella ayudo a escribir también ¬¬)…

Si esta demasiado explicito, usted lector lee bajo su propia conciencia. (Cosa que no creo que este, yo lo encuentro normal…) Bueno, aunque para algunas personas no vale que diga mayores de edad, pero siendo sincera a mi me vale mierda también… Aunque si soy mayor de edad…

Emm… Le pedí a mi **«WIFE», **que es mi BFF, una media escritora como yo… pues que me ayudara, ya que no estaba en planes de actualizar esta historia, iba a dejarla así, pero pues… No podía, porque como me sentiría yo si la historia que me gusta no la terminaran, me sentiría rara, no poder leer lo que sigue y todo lo demás, por eso, le pedí a ella que me ayudara un poco… Y pues aunque ella copio algunas cosas, yo le di un vistazo rápido y aquí esta… luego de casi… Ufff no llevo la cuenta…

Buen… Aquí la conti y creo que ultimo capitulo… Ya no mas... Desde el comienzo Lemmon… Y se que dure bastante para actualizar pero estaba con mis otras historias y este 3-Shot, tenia pensado eliminarlo, pues no me gusta… pero al parecer a los pervertidos que andan por ahí si…

Bueh… ¡Ya!

Let's Get Started (8)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Sakura suspiro nerviosa. No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, no era virgen, ya lo había hecho con Sasuke más de 10 veces, pero nunca lo habían hecho en el piso de Sasuke. Y que además de eso… Según Sasuke iba a enseñarle unas posiciones que a el le encantaban… Ella no sabia nada de esa cosas… _

_Lloriqueo un poco._

_Sasuke salió de la cocina y camino hacia la sala con 2 vasos de zumo de naranja. Solo eran las 10am pero quería empezar temprano, no dejaría nada para después. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sakura y le paso el vaso. Esta lo cogió temblando… ¿A que se debía aquel nerviosismo?_

_—Sakura… ¿Te sucede algo?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

_—Umm… Se que si te sucede algo… ¿Nerviosa? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que vamos a hacer?_

_Ella se bebió el zumo de un trago largo._

_—No… Vamos a ello…—dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa._

_—Sakura…_

_Ella se levanto y se quito el abrigo de mangas cortas que tenia encima para dejarle ver a Sasuke su sujetador de color negro._

_Sasuke se mordió los labios._

_—Hasta veniste preparada y todo·_

_—Si…_

_Sasuke fue hacia ella y la besó._

_—¿Estas lista?_

_Ella asintió y se arrojo a los brazos de la lujuria. Hoy aprendería algo mejor que los modales…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se quito la camiseta y la tiro por ahí. La cogió de la cintura mientras bajaba la cabeza y capturaba sus labios. Sakura pasó los brazos por su cuello, abrió la boca y sintió como la lengua del chico se abría paso entre sus labios. El chico la llevo hacia el sofá, rompió el beso y se sentó. Sakura lo miro.

—¿Acaso lo vamos a hacer siempre en un sofá?

—Bueno…—se levanto y le ofreció una mano—Vamos al cuarto entonces…

La chica sonrió y se dejo llevar hacia el cuarto. Una vez en este, Sakura se quedo observando, el cuarto era el de un chico, obvio, pero no estaba desarreglado como el de su hermano. Estaba completamente ordenado. Miro a Sasuke con una cejar arqueada.

—Pensé que estaría desordenado…

—Pensaste mal…

Dirigió la vista a la cama que tenia una colcha crema. Ella había pensado que todo seria negro como el exterior, pero se había equivocado, de nuevo. La habitación era clara, de una tonalidad un poco más oscura que la colcha…

—Jure que iba a haber algo negro…

Sasuke se rio.

—El baño es negro… Casi…

—Ohh…

El chico se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella.

—Deja ya de analizar mi cuarto y ven aquí… Estoy sediento, Sakura…

La chica sonrió y fue hacia el. Se le sentó a horcadas, rodeando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y lo beso. Su novio le devoraba toda la boca, casi ahogándola. Los brazos de su pareja la rodearon, apretándola tanto que el poco aire que Sasuke dejaba que entrara en ella, se le iba al hacer esa acción.

Se estaba conteniendo. Aunque el decía que le iba a enseñar "posiciones", deseaba ya tenerla desnuda sobre la cama y dentro de ella rápidamente. Tenia tantas ganas de comérsela viva, no podía mas, la deseaba demasiado. Le quito rápidamente el sostén negro y lo tiro por ahí.

Dejo la boca de su chica y la llevo hacia uno de los pechos de la chica. Su lengua toco su pezón derecho que empezaba a ponerse erecto, raspándolo con esta. Lo tomo entre sus labios, apretándolo tan fuerte que Sakura no pudo quedarse callada.

—¡Sasuke…!

El dejo de apretar y levantó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a succionarle dicho pezón. Comenzó a moverla sobre el y gracias a dios que solo tenia un chándal puesto, ni siquiera llevaba bóxers y sentía la vagina de Sakura apretada contra su miembro, incluso su húmeda traspasaba las telas o tal vez era que Sakura no llevaba bragas…

—Sasuke…

—Si estuviese dentro de ti, esta seria una posición de Kamasutra…—dijo Sasuke separando su boca del pecho que se estaba poniendo rojo.

Ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos del placer.

—¿Cuál?

—Creo que se llama **"La Unión De La Diosa"**

—¿Entonces la estamos haciendo?

—Casi…

Volvió la boca de nuevo hacia los pechos, torturándolos, succionándolos, raspándolos, lastimándolos. No le importaba, solo quería que ella disfrutase y lo estaba haciendo, porque Sakura gemía como loca pidiendo más, tirando de hasta su propio pelo.

—Ya…

—Pero si acabamos de empezar…

—Pero ya quiero acción…

—Tu si que eres rápida…

Sakura sonrió y se levantó, se llevo las manos hacia la falda corta que llevaba, con una mano se bajo la cremallera que estaba al lado, la falda se deslizo por las piernas de la pelirosa hasta terminar en el suelo. Sasuke ahogo un gruñido, su novia se veía tan sexy con esas bragas y esas piernas tan largas, no podía dejar de imaginárselas alrededor de su cintura de nuevo…

Sonrió.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar bragas tan sexys?—preguntó observando la tela casi transparente de color rosa pálido.

—Por que quiero que me las veas…—murmuró ella coqueta.

—¿Para que? si como quieras vas a terminar sin ellas…

No espero a que ella respondiera, se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a Sakura y de un tirón se las bajo, quedando en el suelo al igual que la falda. Sakura no dijo nada, solo estaba más ruborizada que antes. Se arrodillo frente a ella y poso las manos en sus tobillos, comenzando a subir lentamente hasta las caderas, para bajar otra vez y volver a subir, pero esta vez por la cara interna, se detuvo en sus muslos y abriendo las manos, lo separo. Sakura se tambaleó y se agarró a su cabeza, tirando de su pelo.

—Eso duele, ¿sabes?

—No quiero caerme…

—Entonces súbete a la cama de nuevo…—murmuró señalándola.

Sakura asintió, sacando los pies de su falda y bragas en el suelo, camino de nuevo hacia la cama y se subió, acostándose de espaldas, con las piernas

Abiertas, enseñándole a Sasuke lo que escondía su entrepierna. Vio como su novio se relamía los labios y caminaba hacia ella. Se quedo embelesado viendo su vagina toda rosada y húmeda. Sasuke deseo comerse aquella vagina que le prometía el paraíso. Movió una mano hacia allí, tocando los pliegues húmedos y luego el clítoris hinchado. Con el dedo mayor, lo acaricio.

—Sasuke…—gimió Sakura.

—No me pidas que entre en ti, porque no lo hare…

—Pero…

—Quiero que llegues… Con mis dedos…—murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia. El siguió acariciando su clítoris hinchado, presionándolo suavemente ya que si presionaba muy fuerte le haría daño y además de eso reduciría la estimulación. La pelirosa cerró los ojos, no podía ver lo que el iba a hacer, aunque sabia muy bien lo que haría. Sintió la mano de su novio completa, abarcándole toda su intimidad y luego como sus dedos acariciaban los labios menores con delicadeza. Soltó un par de gemidos, luego soltó uno más grande cuando sintió que el introducía un dedo dentro de ella, no, no solo un dedo, se sentía como si fuesen mas.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia allí, si tenia mas dedos dentro de ella, tres, y los dos que sobraban, uno le acariciaba el clítoris y el otro la parte de atrás. Ni siquiera sabia como lo hacia, parecía que su novio era muy hábil con las manos.

—No creo que pueda aguantar…

Comenzó a gemir mas, sentía como estaba llegando al paraíso, como lo hacia poco a poco, su vagina la sentía cada vez expandirse mas, se sentía calienta allí donde Sasuke acariciaba. Sus pezones le dolían… Este era el mejor orgasmo que su novio le había dado. Se desplomo sobre la cama, buscando el aliento y cerrando los ojos, todo se había vuelto negro, si eso hacia con los dedos, no se imaginaba que seria cuando estuviese dentro de ella de nuevo.

Escucho la risa de su novio y abrió los ojos observándolo.

—Yo si no podre aguantarme…

El se llevo las manos al chándal y se los bajo, revelando su poderoso miembro viril que estaba tan erecto que parecía como si fuese a atravesarla, como si fuese un puñal. Miro la cabeza de su pene, se veía apetitosa, de un color acanelado.

—Eres una pervertida…—murmuró el a ver la intensa mirada de la pelirosa.

Ella sonrió y lo miro a la cara.

—Tú me convertiste así…

—¿Qué tal si empezamos?

—Lo que digas…

Sasuke sonrió y se subió a la cama, encima de ella, de rodillas y con los brazos apoyados a su lado, sin llegar a aplastarla. Bajo la cabeza hacia su boca, comenzó a besarla y acariciarle los senos con una mano, mientras que con la otra soportaba el peso de su propio cuerpo, la mano que acariciaba los pechos fue bajando hasta quedar en la entrepierna de la chica. Le agarro uno de sus muslos con la mano, separándolo y fue metiéndose en el, luego cogió su miembro guiándolo a la entrada húmeda de la chica.

—Sakura…

—Si…

Sasuke se tiro a lo largo de Sakura mientras hundía más su miembro dentro de su todavía estrecha vagina, al parecer la cavidad de su chica no se había acostumbrado a él, porque Sakura puso una mueca pero luego sonrió. Empujo mas profundo hasta meter todo su falo dentro de su vagina. Sintió como ella apretaba las nalgas y se curvaba a el, levantándole las caderas para meterlo mas profundo.

Comenzó a embestirla lentamente. Con cada segundo que pasa aumentaba las acometidas.

—La típica posición que hacen las parejas…—murmuró Sasuke sin dejar de embestir contra ella. Sakura lo miro a la cara.

—¿Cuál?—pregunto ella entre gemidos.

—La Danza del Misionero…

—Así que esta que siempre hacemos se llama así… No tenia ni idea…—murmuró al tiempo que soltaba un gemido.

—Si… Así se llama…

—Es tediosa… Haz otra…

Sasuke sonrió de lado y agarro a Sakura y rodo con ella, la pelirosa quedo en ese momento sobre el, comenzó a mover las caderas hacia arriba para seguir penetrándola, su novia solo siguió gimiendo por el placer pero luego lo miro.

—¿Y esta?

—Vamos a hacerla ahora…—se rio—La vi en un video porno de Sai…

—¿Sai tiene videos porno? ¿Como es que no sabía? Los hubiese visto…

—No es necesario… Yo estoy aquí…—le dijo sin dejar de embestirla—Agárrame las manos…

—¿Qué?

El dejo de agarrarle las caderas y se las ofreció, Sakura quito sus manos del pecho del chico y tomo las que le ofrecía, entrelazaron las manos.

—Esta es la primera etapa del **Móvil del Molino**…

—Se siente bien…

—Es una posición normal, pero ahora viene lo divertido… Vas a girar hasta volver a donde estas ahora…

—No entiendo…

—¿Has visto como se mueve un molino?

—Si…—dijo y luego capto el mensaje.

—Harás eso…—le dijo sonriendo.

Ella iba a replicar pero Sasuke la penetro fuertemente y las palabras se ahogaron convirtiéndose en un gemido alto.

—Pe-pero…—jadeo—Y si se sale…—se mordió los labios—Se siente muy bien, tenerte dentro de mi… tan dentro de mi…

—Hazlo…

Ella soltó sus manos y lentamente, sin sacar su miembro de ella, coloco sus piernas a un lado de el y comenzó a moverse, siguiendo el movimiento de la hoja del molino, cuando ya en la tercera etapa, que estuvo de espaldas a él, se quedo un rato ahí, se estaba por venir y aquello no había hecho mas que aumentar su excitación. Sintió las manos de su novio en las caderas levantándola un poco para poder moverse con más rapidez.

—Sasuke, no…

—Oh, si…

No dejo de penetrarla hasta que sintió que se vino otra vez. La dejó y ella cayó de espaldas sobre su pecho, respirando agitadamente.

—Al parecer no llegaste de nuevo a mí… Vas a tener que volver a hacerla…

—Ya no puedo más…

—Si que eres delicada…

—No soy un robot… No me acostumbro a tener tanto sexo…

—Lo se, pero vas a tener que cambiar, porque yo soy un Cyborg…—bromeo y Sakura se le quedo mirando—¿Qué?

—Tú no dices bromas…

—¿Y?

—No lo hagas, no eres tú… -.-

—Hmp…

—¿Oye que crees que estas haciendo?—le pregunto cuando vio que el la tomaba de brazos y se levantaba con ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama con ella encima—Sasuke…

—Aun no he terminado…—el la levantó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder deslizar de nuevo su miembro dentro de ella, Sakura gimió en respuesta, arqueándose.

—Pero… Estoy cansada…

—Shh… Ya tendrás tu descanso…

—No es justo, me arde…

—Seré delicado…—le dijo.

La tomarla de los muslos fuertemente y comenzar a penetrarla otra vez, alzándola con sus manos, ella le cogió el ritmo y siguió haciéndolo sola, balanceándose a lo largo de su pene. Sasuke se mordió el labio, esta era mejor que las otras, dejo una mano sobre el muslo de la chica para agarrarla y la otra la coloco sobre uno de sus pechos.

—Sasuke…—gimió Sakura.

Sasuke gruño, estaba casi al punto, pero debía de hacer que Sakura llegase también tora vez, así que dejo de acariciarle el seno y bajo la mano hacia su clítoris, comenzando a estimularlo.

—No… llegare…

—Eso es lo que quiero…

—Yo no… Ya… Au… Voy… Ahh…

—Si…—murmuró, el también estaba por llegar, solo un poquito mas, se dijo.

—Sasuke…

Otra vez sintió como Sakura lo aprisionaba, y se venia, pero no la dejo ahí, siguió penetrándola para llegar el mismo, luego, un momento después pudo ver el cielo y casi tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos, se desplomo con ella encima. Sasuke se quedo tumbado y Sakura se tiro a su lado cansada al igual que el, se arreglaron en la cama bien. Paso un rato largo hasta que por fin pudo recuperarse y murmurar.

—Ahh… esto es increíble…—murmuró Sasuke recuperando su aliento ya por fin, aunque solo se había venido una vez, usar su fuerza para penetrar a Sakura fuertemente había acabado con él, solo tomaría unos minutos para recuperarse y así poder seguir. Por que el iba a seguir, la noche era larga…

Miro a su novia esta estaba de lado apoyada en su codo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica.

—¿Qué?

—Estas cansado, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, tengo que cansarme, pesas ¿sabes?

Ella no contesto y tampoco borró esa mirada de su cara, se quedo viéndolo como si fuese a hacerle algo malo… como si fuese una golosina especial a punto de degustarla…

_«Oh, oh… kami…»_

La cosa fue tan rápida que en un momento Sakura estaba a su lado y en otro estaba encima de el, con una mano alrededor de su miembro guiándolo hacia su entrada.

—Sakura…

Ella bajo las caderas hasta tenerlo dentro de si y lo volvió a mirar con un sonrisa en la cara.

—Yo estaba cansada y no me escuchaste es mi turno ahora…

Sakura comenzó a cabalgarlo sin soltar ni un momento las piernas alrededor suyo, apretándolo. Sasuke aunque no sentía fuerzas, le agarro las caderas y se sentó con ella encima. Su novia seguía saltando sobre el tanto que sus pechos se movían de arriba abajo, se le antojaron, llevo su boca hacia los pechos de la pelirosa comenzando a chupárselos. Se estaba moviendo tan rico, y eso que se había dicho que estaba cansado, nunca se cansaría de esto… Sentía como sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban tanto que en cualquier momento se vendría. El se sintió un poco adolorido, su erección le estaba doliendo.

—Ya la estamos haciendo de nuevo… —le dijo dejando de lamer y refiriéndose a la posición que habían probado al principio del encuentro—La diosa… Ah… La posición…

—Si, si…

Sasuke sonrió y rodeo la cama, sin salir de ella en ningún momento, bajo los pies al suelo y la agarro de las nalgas levantándola hacia el. En aquella posición que estaban no se vendría nunca y necesitaba liberarse ya. La embestía como una bestia, lastimándola, llegando lo más profundo que su entrada le dejaba, tal vez si seguía así le iba a sacar sangre, pero aquello seria por su propio bien.

—Sasuke…

—Ah, Sakura… No me digas que pare ahora—murmuró como pudo.

Ella llevo las manos a su cuello y se agarro de este, pegando sus pechos en el torso sudado de Sasuke, quedando en el aire como quien dice. El la agarro fuertemente y no supo como hizo lo siguiente, quizás el placer volvía locos a las personas, pero se levantó con Sakura entre brazos y la llevo hacia una pared, pegándola a esta y embistiéndola tan fuerte que quizás le estaba haciendo daño.

Las paredes de su chica comenzaron a juntase, apretando la carne que tenia entre ellas y Sasuke se sintió como en el cielo, juntos llegaron a este de nuevo y el derramo su semilla dentro de la vagina de Sakura para quedarse con ella de pie, con sus piernas en su cintura, respirando, intentando buscar el aire. Sintió sus propios juegos bajar por sus piernas y se alegro de que Sakura estuviese protegida porque si no ese día le hubiese concebido un hijo.

Se acercó a la cama, dejando a Sakura sobre esta, tendida, sonroja, mojada y respirando agitadamente, casi como si se estuviese ahogando. Se llevo una mano hacia su miembro que ahora estaba fláccido de tanto que se había corrido y de que ya no podía mas. Sakura con un poco de fuerza que le quedaba se coloco bien en la cama y le abrió los brazos a Sasuke.

El sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Acaso quieres mas?

—¿Estas bromeando…? Parece como si hubiese corrido un maratón alrededor de Gran Central Park, no puedo más…

El volvió a sonreír y se subió a la cama, correspondiendo a los brazos abiertos de Sakura, se acurrucaron en sobre el colchón, si ninguno de los dos estuviese cansado volverían a hacerlo, pero hasta el ser mas inmortal se cansaba. Sasuke le beso la coronilla de la cabeza a Sakura y la miro a los ojos.

—Esto es extraño…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estoy sintiendo cosas que no había sentido antes. Me vuelves loco… y es extraño… cuando lo hago con una mujer normalmente no siento deseos de volver a repetir, pero contigo ya van dos veces… o tres… no se…

—Tal vez porque soy irresistible…—murmuró ella con una sonrisa perversa.

—Tu hermano va a matarme… He pervertido a su hermanita…

—Pero lo hiciste para bien, ¿no?

—Eso creo…—murmuró confuso.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacia que su rostro resplandeciera.

—Se que soy muy joven y esas cosas, pero podemos intentar tener una relación formal, para ver a donde nos lleva…

—Umm…

—No estamos enamorados, al menos no todavía, pero enserio que podemos intentar llegar a hacerlo. Se que te gusto y te preocupas por mi, y aunque no son bases para una relación a largo plazo, yo… Tú, aunque me caías un poco mal, me gustabas mucho…

—Eso ya lo se… y se lo que tratas de decir, pero…

—¿Umm?

El sonrió con una sonrisa de las suyas que provocaban infartos.

—Tu también me gustabas mucho, no soy de eso que lo dicen, ya sabes como soy, pero…—le mordió un pezón y Sakura grito.

—¡Oye!

—Me parecías interesante, chiquilla rebelde…

—¿Entonces… Yo seré tu novia?

—Pero si ya lo eras… ¬¬

Ella se rio y lo abrazo.

—Yo ya lo sabia… solo quería escucharte decírtelo… Ah…—le beso en la cabeza—También quiero aprender mas cosas, ya sabes… Soy inexperta, bueno un poco, y quiero aprender más…

El sonrió y le beso un pecho.

—Entonces… Yo seré tu profesor…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

**Wife (Dakelyn):** Pueden buscarlas… Si quieren… No las trabaje mucho ya que solo buscábamos un pretexto para hacer continuación, yo estoy segura de que Denise deseaba dejarlo así. Se como es… Créanme… Así que por eso use, usamos, un poco algunas posiciones para que Sasuke se las enseñara, ya que el fic se llama **Enseñándote Modales:** Posiciones en este caso… Hahahaha… *¬* No me maten… Yo solo lo hago todo por dinero… $w$

Por cierto… yo… yo… solo use las que me llamaron la atención. No se… No piensen nada raro de mí. Yo soy así por naturaleza… Y no relate mucho algunas cosas pues no quiero tampoco que piensen que soy demasiado sucia… T_T Yo solo lo hice por una buena causa…

**Denise:** Obvio por todo el dinero que te di… ¬¬

**Dakelyn:** Te ignorare. En fin… No trabajo independiente, mas bien, me gusta escribir poemas y esas cosas, pero le ayudo a mi «Wife» de vez en cuando, dándole ideas y esas cosas, incluso ahora estamos trabajando en un OS Original, pero quien sabe quizás Denise lo cambie a SasuSaku… Umm… Aunque **Denise**, cambio algunas cosas y escribió un poco en este capitulo, ¿Creen que debería dedicarme a los fics? Si se me escapo algunas cosas, podéis decírmelo…Casi la mayor parte es por mí… O eso creo… Y no quise poner cosas como… Ejem… La Felación (Yo si soy pervertida…) y el… No diré… /Bueh, adiós, hasta la próxima…

**Denise:** Bien… Gracias por leer y espero que me dejen, nos dejen, un Review aunque este terminada, porque me gustaría, nos gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el 3-Shot, es muy importante para mi, nosotras, saberlas, ya que a mi me motivan a seguir escribiendo… Yo que lo quiero dejar… T_T

Bueno, adiós… Visiten mis otras historias…

**PD:** ¡Quiero reviews de regalo de cumpleaños! xD


End file.
